Hunting You Down
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: Hemione killed her lover in a frenzy of revenge, little did she know that he would haunt her. But then again she is a vampire! Draco a ghost? Blaise a werewolf? What in the world is going on? Only Hemione knows and she's not telling anyone. DM/HG/BZ
1. Chapter 1

Based from my oneshot: Deadly Confessions, I decided to do a series. (It just begged to written down somewhere!)Now I shall be very busy writing fives stories! ^-^ But I hope you like this series with Draco/Hermione/Blaise. Sorry no yaoi but it will sligthly mentioned eventually when the plot thickens.

Please enjoy ! ~ aprettyfacevampire

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

**Vampires, Ghosts, and Werewolves What Next?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione<em>**

"I said that I was sorry, Granger. I didn't know you would be this extreme."

"Shut it Malfoy, just because you're dead doesn't mean a thing." I replied just as tartly. Merlin was he an annoying stuck up git. What in the world did I ever see in him, I quite never really understood?

Confused? I bet you are. You are probably thinking: 'What in the world, Draco is dead!' Before I start explaining take a deep breath and calm down. So I should probably start from the very beginning…

Yes Harry did save the Wizarding and Muggle world from the Dark Lord. No, I did not love Ron. If I did things would have been a whole hell of a lot easier. But I truly did not have feelings for him in that particular way. Ick makes me sick just thinking about it!

No one knew about it but Malfoy and I did have a little affair before the damned war started. It was short and brief but I was a pathetic lovesick school girl. Could you blame me for falling in love with the 'Sex God' of Slytherin?

Now I know better, his charms were useless against mine.

Unintentionally we both fell hard for each other. The coward couldn't go any lower but knowing him, he did.

Then that man-whore went off and cheated on me of course it didn't help that I heard that from Pansy who heard it from Blaise… That was the breaking point, Draco Malfoy would pay.

But above all I also died during the war, it was somewhat intentional but I can't exactly tell you why though.

While he was sleeping with some slut, I was fighting a war not just with creatures of the night but with myself. Of course I lost both wars and ended becoming one of those damned creatures of the night. A vampire.

So in return for my dear old 'lover-boy' I came up with revenge. Not just any old revenge, instead of just using _Avada Kedavra _I drank that man dry. Thus his newly found dead state.

Don't worry it is for the best. The only thing that I didn't count on was him returning back to me, as a ghost.

Just when I thought my life could have gotten even more complicated it did.

Now back to where we left off…

"It does when you were the one who killed me!" The blond haired silver eyed leftover of a ghost said indignantly.

"And whose fault was that!" Merlin, I loved this newer darker side of me! I really was twisted.

That last remark shut him up, finally giving me a moment to contemplate my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Draco<em>**

_One Month Ago…_

It was over. It was all over now. The good guys won, Voldemort was dead. Wasn't it just as predicted?

Yes, many had died. Many of them were once mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, daughters, and sons.

But they would always be remembered. No one would ever forget.

Though for Draco Malfoy he would just never be forgiven.

How could he? He fell in love with that damn coldhearted witch of a mudblood, Granger. That was his first mistake. Letting her 'weasel' her way into his caged heart. Of course he could go any lower than that.

Damn, it was all her fault anyways.

Now that it was over, all he ever wanted was to hold her small silhouette in his arms and keep her safe in his arms again.

Whisper in those pert little ears of hers that he loved her and that he was sorry.

Sorry that he couldn't be that man that everyone wanted him to be. He would be and always be one thing; a coward.

Like she would ever forgive him for pulling a stupid little stunt like that. That stupid moment of weakness in him. What she didn't really know what was inside of his head and heart…

But fate had interesting ways of twisting things around…

She wasn't in those who were accounted for. Hermione was just another witch that went missing in action, it happened all the time. Nothing to worry about.

Besides after all those years of fighting the Dark Lord was finally dead.

His heart lurched at the notice of those who were missing. She was gone. Most likely she ran away from him when she finally got the chance.

Though it did not explain that sad and depressed looks he got from 'Pothead' and 'Weasel'. Shouldn't she have been with her two best friends? Wouldn't she be celebrating with the very two of them?

It could only mean one thing. She was gone.

Most likely it would be away from him, forever.

As it just so happens though for Draco Malfoy forever wasn't going to be a long time.

Then they found her body.

Completely devoid of blood, a neck bent at a highly impossible angle, arms shredded off almost to the bone, legs strewn and bent back towards her torso. It also looked as though her own heart was ripped out of her living body. Her once dark chocolate eyes stared emotionless just like when she was petrified back in their second year. Even her very own wand was stabbed into her chest, deeply.

There was an absolutely 100 percent chance that she was dead.

Looking down Draco sees cuts in her arms form together and make words. _Damn you Malfoy._ Of course she didn't have the decency to even write his first name.

That last image of her would linger in his heart for eternity. There was definitely no going back now.

Hermione's body was buried immediately, after a short goodbye from her best friends they placed her in the cold solemn ground.

Just the thought of looking at her corpse would send anyone to his or her own deathbed.

For Draco it was already living hell. And he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. He always hated goodbyes anyways, goodbyes were forever but 'see you laters' were not.

Well this was what he most definitely deserved.

After all that his family went through, his deranged aunt trying to kill that precious woman that he loved. But he was too even a coward to face her wrath; he couldn't even save his counterpart, as she was tormented to the near state of death.

The very image of her being put through curse after curse after curse was still etched into the very insides of his brains. When he ever so much as closed his eyes it instantly replays, again and again. Over and over again her body falls to the floor more blood leaks from her broken body.

Her body held against her will, as curses course though each nerve of her body, she screams loudly but takes the pain over again. She was stronger than she looked. She screams again and this time blood pours from her eyes, the tears are gone. What she didn't know was that he was just behind that door; clutching his own wand each time she made that heart-wrenching scream.

Forget? No, he would never forget. Forgiven? No way in possible hell.

It all didn't really matter now Hermione Granger was dead. But that necessarily mean that she couldn't do anything about it.

Draco Malfoy was going insane. Each time he smelled the air, it smelled just like _her_. Every time he so much as closed his eyes he saw _her_ smiling face. Whenever he lay upon his own bed he could remember how it felt when he made love to _her_. An unexplained noise at night was _her_ voice calling him. If the wind blew it was a caress from _her_. When the sun shone through gray clouds, _she_ was looking down at him. When it rained _she_ was weeping sorrowful tears. Everything around him all seemed to be her…

If only that was true.

_Damn you Malfoy. Damn you. I'm still waiting, you know… _The thought wavered in his head, in her voice.

Hermione Granger wasn't gone from this world just yet.

Of course she would haunt his very dreams…not just that but also his life.

It was only a month ago that his only soul mate lost her life. The effects were everlasting on everyone, but no one would have thought that Malfoy held the most of it.

He lay awake; it was just like any other night. The stabbing beat in his chest sped up, the very little hairs on his arms tensed.

This room was charmed, that had to be the explanation of why his clothes were suddenly strewn all over the room when opened his eyes after going into a fit less slumber. It was better to be awake and think about Hermione than dream about her in his never-ending episodes.

"_Draco…" _A husky voice whispered seductively.

What the hell?

His body knew that voice and was already tensing up. But his mind told him that it wasn't possible. Especially since she was buried 10 feet in the ground.

"Hermione?" He couldn't help but ask; his body was already betraying him as he felt something rub against his already swollen erection.

Suddenly the room smelled just like warm melting chocolate, her very favorite. She would always smell so delicious.

"_Moron. Idiot. Ass." _That be-'witching' voice taunted him, he couldn't get that angry with her. But she could get furious at him.

He then noticed those silver lights that bounced in the air above him. It could only mean one thing, a ghost.

But this ghost was the one he wanted the most, she was indeed the most seductive looking ghost he would ever see.

Something invisible and somewhat heavy straddled his waist. Pinning him down deeper into the bed.

"Love?" He called out feeling the air with his right hand, searching for that warm lithe and familiar body of hers. The body he would never feel in his arms again.

Instead he felt something ever so slowly pull his boxers off of his body. Something warm held his hardened erection in an iron grasp. Wetness trailed across his chiseled chest then lapped around his sensitive nipple.

"_Love? When was I ever your lover, Malfoy?" _Her voice hitched as she tauntingly teased him. Merlin was he a fool for ever sleeping with other girls when he had the one that he wanted all along.

Still he searched for the source of her sweet voice but alas his hands came back with naught.

"You were ALWAYS MINE, Granger." He hissed out then he suddenly felt something that resembled a tongue make its way down to his swollen erection.

"_But you were never mine to begin with, you left me…" _That voice whispered angrily and once again she placed her lips around his cock. Well that's what it felt like to him at least…

She knew of his betrayal. That one moment when he had slipped up and messed their lives for the worse.

"I never left you, Granger; you were the one who left me." He answered as the sucking motion suddenly ceased.

"_Do you remember how it felt when that slut slipped between your thighs? Moaning your name over and over again, asking for release that you finally handed over to her. Remember that, Malfoy?" _Her voice snapped and he felt something almost as sharp as claws dig into his cock. It felt as though she wanted his to pop a vessel and bleed to death.

Of course he remembered when he could take the torture anymore and slept with a common whore. But he didn't get a chance to tell her that he messed up, she was gone from him fighting that damn war.

"No." He lied straight to her invisible ghostly face.

SLAP!

She smacked his face hard; she always knew when people were lying to her. That actually hurt for her being a ghost and all.

"_You should remember that moment Malfoy that was the moment I died." _She whispered and took his mouth with hers. Oh God was she still as delicious.

Who knew that the studious little bookworm was an evil little seductress in bed?

Her previous words sunk in the air. She died for him and all he ever did was betray her. He really was a coward.

"No, it couldn't be." The look in his eyes was heart breaking, but did he actually feel remorse? Something else in his heart twitched.

"_Yes, Malfoy it could." _She replied and finally her body emerged turning into that pale ghastly also clear white. This little ghost also happened to appear naked.

So what was she doing here?

"I'm sorry…" He said tears almost in his eyes. So much for their happy ending.

"_No, you're not." _She answered and suddenly sunk her body onto his still firm erection.

Damn, even as a ghost she still had him hard. Even as a ghost she was still as sexy and seductive.

She even trailed kisses again on his bare chest before settling on his own nipple.

Oh no, that wasn't going to happen. He tried to reach forward to grab her own huge breast but his hand only ended up going through her ghostly form.

How could he tell her that he was truly sorry?

"What do I do Hermione, how can I tell you that I am sorry?" He asked her seeing her wicked smile between those ghostly curly locks of hers.

"_Sorry isn't going to cover it Malfoy." _She whispered and her image wavered. Then finally disappeared with a barely audible 'pop'.

She was leaving him, again. Not on his watch, she wasn't. He tried once again to grasp her but hit nothing but empty space above him.

Though there was nothing he could do about it she was dead.

He might as well just die, if it was the only way to join her. If that would make her feel any better.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered to the empty room. Feeling the guilt and fresh pain come back to him.

"As I love you, Draco." Her voice answered him in the dark. But this time it was much more solid. Did it just come from his own bedroom?

What the hell was going on?

"Hermione? Granger is that you, again?" Why did he call her Granger again, especially since she was much more than that?

"Surprise, surprise Malfoy." Then she stepped from the shadows. His breath caught in his throat.

She was beautiful, slimming figure, long dark chocolate curly hair that fell to her waist. Her whole body seemed to be made of the finest alabaster; she was a goddess in the making.

It couldn't be.

This was indeed Hermione, but she wasn't exactly what you would call dead. Eyes shot blood red stood there staring back at him, once they were warm and comforting. Now they were cold and cruel. Twisted and sinister fangs hung from that petite mouth of hers.

"What?" None of this made sense. Hermione a vampire? No damn freaking way.

"It's about time you get what you deserve, lover boy." She answered licking those newly acquired fangs of hers.

Draco Malfoy would pay. Not just with his heart but with his body and blood…

And of course he did. Now that he was dead.

Love truly was a cruel thing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blaise<em>**

Of _course _this would happen to him. Why did he have to be the victim of circumstance?

Someone in the name of Merlin tell him why in the freaking hell that he was a werewolf?

Though if only he looked back he would see his mistake.

If only he wasn't too concentrated on the Gryffindor brains of the 'Golden Trio' then he wouldn't have been stuck in this predicament.

Oh but she was dishy. **(A/N: British slang term, non-offensive sense used. Depends on the region though.)**

Why in the world did he crave the one thing he could never have? Especially since she was on the side of 'Weasel' and the 'Pothead' and he was on the side of the Dark Lord, well at least his family was.

His unknown affection for her got worse over time. When once she was the frizzy haired brainiac she blossomed into the lithe and supple curves of a true woman with the softest curls in her dark tresses.

Then she held favor for that worthless piece of shit, Viktor Krum, in their what was it again? Uhh. Fourth year?

That year he wished that everyone would understand that there was no difference in blood classes. He would have asked her if he could but his best mate would have killed him in a heartbeat for ever so much of thinking of such a thing.

Then he realized what fate had in store for them. Harry would marry the Weaselette, while Hermione would end up marrying the Weasel. That could not happen; no way in hell would he allow that.

Hermione would be _his. _Even his inner wolf agreed with that.

Merlin was he an idiot or what?

_Claim her, isn't she the one who holds your heart?_ The beast growled inside of him. It was that time of the month again. No not like when a woman has her period.

But it did get bloody annoying as hell. How did they stand it?

Blaise let himself go to his inner beast. His inner werewolf.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, so what do you think?<p>

I do not own Harry Potter... all rights belong to the author.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally chapter two! Whoo! At least Hermione finaly told me that pesky little secret of hers... So that explains alot, but what about Blaise you say? Don't worry he will get his shot! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

**Turning Point**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione<strong>_

_At the end of the war…_

She stood there alone, fighting everything and everyone around her. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen.

Never in her life had Hermione felt so alone. Especially since that ass of a boyfriend cheated on her with some common slut. Oh there was hell to pay for that.

Hermione wasn't always a 'goodie-little-two-shoes' when given the chance she was a force no one wanted to mess with.

_Kill! _One voice told her. _Fight! _Said another. Hermione chose the latter, truly her in her heart she could not kill a living soul. Except for those who betrayed her…

Then they came for her those sinister creatures of the night, those who were damned by God for all eternity. They claimed that she would be the one to stop all their miseries; she was the Goddess of the Night.

Hermione could never win. Even her own lover betrayed. But that though gave her the will to live. She would come back for revenge.

Completely devoid of blood, a neck bent at a highly impossible angle, arms shredded off almost to the bone, legs strewn and bent back towards her torso. It also looked as though her own heart was ripped out of her living body. Her once dark chocolate eyes stared emotionless just like when she was petrified back in their second year. The once soft and silken hair lay stiff over her shoulders. Even her very own wand was stabbed into her chest, deeply. She now had no longer use for that anymore, especially since she had powers greater than that.

Hermione Granger was dead but a new one would come to take her place.

_I died for you, you lied to me. Revenge my love is my gift to thee. _

Watch out Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger was coming out to get you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaise<strong>_

She was dead. Hermione Granger was dead. His sole reason for living was gone.

Gone was the sun, the moon, the earth. And he didn't even get a chance to proclaim his love. Yet.

He needed time to hunt, alone. No pack would want to accept him, besides he was always the quiet one.

It just was always was the quiet ones wasn't it?

Struggling past tree after tree Blaise continued on his way lest he meet with Fenrir Greyback's pack. His body couldn't sustain another injury like the last the one.

Then he felt it, the rush of pure blood flowing. The sound was heavenly, the canines in his mouth sharpened. The beast was hungry, it needed to feed.

The blood seemed to sing for him and all he needed to do was answer…

Blaise ran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione<strong>_

_Her own dirty little secret…_

Truth was I never really was muggleborn. The real truth was that I was never really born human. Yes I really was a vampire true and true.

I was the only female born in the last seven hundred centuries. This made me a rare jewel indeed.

My father was from 320 B.C making him one of the oldest vampires besides a few other elders. He met my mother in the 1700s and changed her into a vampire also after claiming her as his true mate. Their little story of love was quite amusing.

Now you know why Hermione Granger was more than an average bookworm and brain of the 'Golden Trio'.

Brains? Hah! Vampires had perfect memories, great for recalling everything. We even had the power to go back into our memories just like witches and wizards but without the severe headache and freaky bottles to store them in.

But why was I a human for so many years? That is quite simple. Mummy and Daddy simply wanted me protect from all the vampires out there trying to claim me as their mate.

Many of whom were many centuries older than me! I wasn't gonna let that happen! No way was I going to be hitched to some older than dirt creeper from who-know-where-the-hell-istan!

Thus the quiet mousey but all bent stubborn bookworm with brains Hermione Granger was born. Which was just a fake name, but it did have a rather nice ring to it.

Who would know I would help 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and save the wizarding world from the Dark Lord?

This unknowingly made me more desirable as a mate to vampires. Just my luck, wasn't it?

So yeah from before, I really just faked my own death. Sure I do feel really bad about doing that for Harry and Ron, but I could always check on them from time to time. They would never know I was there.

I just couldn't stand being misunderstood for so long so I kind of gave in. Mummy and Daddy were never prouder.

Being one of the eternally damned did have its perks but now I was finally free to be who I really was.

A dark creature of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco<strong>_

_That dark night one month ago…_

His heart pounded and pounded deeper and deeper into his chest. This was his final moment he was dying.

But he had one last look upon that dark goddess's beauty.

If only he didn't play with both of their hearts. He truly was a fool for betting more than he was willing to let go.

But Draco Malfoy couldn't leave…just yet.

Her revenge seemed so simply and not really far-fetched. So he decided to kick up his Slytherin charm. He wasn't just called the Slytherin 'Sex God' for nothing, now was he?

Besides he had enough of being a coward, it was time to take things like a man.

A dead man that is.

Draco wasn't going to let death beat him and take him away now. He had some important unfinished business to do.

He still wasn't completely forgiven yet. Draco was going to haunt the heck out of her so he could finally rest in peace.

But little would he know that he would lose his heart on the way there…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaise<strong>_

_The beast inside…_

This scent was odd. I truly had never came upon a scent as delectable as this, it smelled as delicious as flowing blood.

Was that roses and chocolates I smelled? Somehow it felt hauntingly familiar to me.

"I said that I was sorry, Granger. I didn't know you would be this extreme." A low voice moaned. But this voice, it couldn't be? Was it really Draco?

Then what about the Granger part? Hermione was dead; who in the world could he be talking to?

"Shut it Malfoy, just because you're dead doesn't mean a thing." That sweet faint voice filled my ears.

My heart started to pound ferociously in my chest, almost as if my whole body was aflame.

Then other realizations hit me, Draco was dead? My best mate couldn't be, he was a drunken ass (thought I had no idea why) the last time I saw him, which was only 36 hours ago.

If he were truly dead then why was he talking right now?

"It does when you were the one who killed me!" Draco answered loudly.

Hermione couldn't kill anyone on purpose, she was so sweet so innocent. But then again when you ticked her off you were doomed.

She was one for holding grudges and boy did she ever.

But what was she doing with his best mate?

"And whose fault was that!" Hermione's voice practically screamed.

That got Draco to shut up for a while.

Though time was running out for me, the beast inside tried to claw its way out. I guess that I should have fed it a couple days back, instead of letting it starve now.

"SHH! Something's coming!" Hermione hissed, she must have detected my presence.

"Anything is better than you, Granger." Draco's ghost replied in a smart ass tone.

"Oh shut up, Lover-boy!" Hermione hissed back at him.

Lover boy?

_It seems as though your best mate had a fling with Hermione at one point. _The beast stated instead of pulling us both through the bushes.

Shut up inner voice/beast!

_Jealous are you? Why not just mark her as your mate?_ What he said did start to make sense.

All I had to do was go up and bite Hermione.

"It smells like wolf, a dirty one at that." Hermione stated. I was appalled I did not smell that bad!

Suddenly conscious I smelled my paw, yes paw I was a werewolf was I not?

Merlin did it reek! What did I go rolling in, pig shit?

Well for one thing I was not happy as a pig in shit that was for sure.

_Deal with it. _

Hey! Whose body do you live in anyways! Merlin now I'm arguing with myself!

Unfortunately I was given no response.

Instead of a beast replying me, I instead was sucked into oblivion.

Damn, my life just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione<strong>_

"SHH! Something's coming!" I practically hissed at Malfoy. I swear that I could have heard him swearing at me, from inside of his head!

Merlin, were vampire powers annoying as hell sometimes!

I did not need to know what Draco was thinking of right at this second. Before I could start at him again he unfortunately opened his mouth.

"Anything is better than you, Granger." Draco replied coldly. He did not in the name of hell just go there!

"Oh shut up, Lover-boy!" I so wanted to punch him in the balls right now but I would end up going right through him on account of him being dead and all.

Something in the distance snapped, I was alone in the Forbidden Forest with nothing but a ghost for protection. Perfect.

But then again who needed some dumb little old wand when I had vampire powers at my disposal.

Then something wafted over. Ick! It smelled like moldy old wet dog, one that rolled in the dumpster then in a vat of cow dung.

Basically I almost threw up in my mouth.

"It smells like wolf, a dirty one at that." I stated the obvious and plugged my noise. Something here definitely reeked, and not in the good way that dead and blood did either.

Something nearby huffed but it came out almost like a laugh?

"What does, I don't smell anything?" Malfoy said looking around me at the surrounding area.

OH. DEAR LORD, NOT AGAIN!

"Malfoy you're dead, and didn't I tell you to SHUT UP?" I really wanted to hurt him now. Merlin he could be an idiot at times.

Was it just me or were guys really stupid at times?

How many times did I need to remind him that he wasn't in the land of the living anymore?

Turning around I stared him squarely into the eyes. Eyes that were once a delectable silver-grey smoky color.

Yes, I did have feelings for him at one point. I could still recall the first kiss I shared with him. Gods it was delicious even when I was a human and when blood was an important staple of living.

That one little itty bitty sliver of a kiss turned into something much much more. Though I wished that it didn't have to end with my heart breaking.

_I remember his bulky muscular arms encircling me from behind. I did always love surprise embraces, especially ones that knocked me off my feet._

_His succulent lips kissed me from the base of my neck and kept getting higher and higher. Going even higher and higher until finally he reached that intended destination, my mouth._

_I gasped in surprise by the sudden display of affection._

_Then his tongue wiped across my lips begging to enter my mouth. He always tasted of firewhiskey that I swear at points I would have gotten drunk just by kissing him._

"_Draco," I whispered into his mouth. "What are you doing?" his endless eyes looked deep within my own._

_Draco pulled away for a mere second, leaving me feeling rather empty._

"_Loving you." Draco whispered huskily and once again dove at me._

_All it really was back then was lust. But then again I was a naïve little school girl._

_His tongue entered my mouth and once again my senses were filled of the taste of addictive firewhiskey._

_While his hand naughtily stroked my hips, so that was what he wanted. I better make worth his while._

_My own hand did a little adventure of its own. Going downtown all the way to the zipper of his pants. No sooner than I did that I found out that particular piece of clothing was already gone. _

_What I found instead was a pair of boxers, boxers that had a tent in them._

_I looked up at Draco; he flashed another one of his devilish smirks as he pulled away from me._

"_Demon." I said and grabbed at his shirt. He had planned this all along._

_Damn him for knowing all my little quirks!_

"_Mudblood." He spat out but it had an affectionate ring to it. His other hand pulled at my Gryffindor robes._

"_Slytherin." I whispered into his ears as he slowly tugged of my shirt leaving me clad in my green and silver lace bra._

_The bra he picked out for me._

"_Gryffindor." He replied as I tugged at his scarlet and gold boxers that I bought him._

_Yep he was definitely mine._

"_Sex God." I muttered as his hand reached down to pull my skirt to the floor where it lay now discarded and forgotten. _

"_Bookworm." He continued with the name calling as I tugged at his shirt to fully unclothe him._

"_Wizard." I mumbled as his hand slipped into my matching lingerie to tease my core._

"_Witch." He gasped as my hands found his cock and I stroked the length of him strenuously. I wasn't one for begging but only Draco would make me feel that way._

_This time I wanted to make him beg for mercy._

"_Man-whore." I complimented as his fingers delved deeper within me, causing me to moan loudly._

_Luckily wards were put on the room to prevent any noises from escaping. This was just our little secret, that's why we didn't have pictures in our secret little part of the castle._

"_Slut." Draco said I pumped him faster and faster. He would regret calling me that._

_So I dug my nails into the tender flesh of his skin. This kitten definitely had claws._

"_Fire." I hissed as his mouth suddenly took my nipple into his mouth. When did he ever get my bra off of me?_

"_Ice." Draco whispered against me and his warm breath sent shivers all over my body._

_This seemed to be getting somewhere yet it also seemed to be getting nowhere._

That one little memory of the time when we were in love was always one of my favorites.

But what was past was past. Nothing could be done about it.

Inwardly the soft Hermione Granger cried her eyes out. But this Hermione Granger was much stronger than that.

Life would move on, it always has.

But what was making it so damn difficult?

"Werwolf. " I whispered and saw that disfigured form of the beast.

But yet this one seemed so heartbreakingly familiar.

Blaise Zabini?

What the hell was this world really coming to?

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! Thanks to those who reviewed and those who favorited this story so far!<p>

P.S. I have an itsy-bitsy question to ask: what should Blaise's wolf name be? I can't just keep referring to it as 'the beast'!

I do not own Harry Potter... all rights belong to the author.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long, but I have my reasons: 1. I went to Florida to Universal Studios and saw the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. 2. I got inspiration for this story. 3. I renewed my love for Harry Potter series. 4. I got a Slytherin and Gryffindor tie! ^~^

Now due to weather I just have to worry about losing power! :(

Onto the story... enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

**I Don't Just Hate You, I Abhor and Despise You with a Vengeance**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts Express First Year<strong>_

An eleven year old brunette sat alone in her cabin with her enchanted half-Kneazle, Crookshanks, silently she contemplated to herself. Giving herself the same mantra over and over again, she had given away her real life in order to protect herself today. Who knows when she would see her true parents again? This plan was only to protect her from being hunted down.

Her name now was known as Hermione Jane Granger, only child of Dr. Granger and Dr. Granger of Granger & Granger Dentistry. She was classified as a muggleborn witch, who had recently started to show traits in sorcery. No longer was she a creature of the night who feasted on the blood of the living in order to survive, but she would need to take the blood from donors (unknowing volunteers) monthly. Luckily she had more powers than a witch her age would normally have, inhuman powers that is. Though this was all a mere act that fateful train ride would be more than she would ever dream of.

Standing up she plastered an ecstatic smile that apparently freaked Crookshanks up as he retorted to her in her head. That moment her eyes lost their silvery hue, she would have to hide her vampiric habits to the best of her ability. She had already changed her name, her family, her form (from vampire to witch), now she would have to change some of her personality traits. Thus the Hermione Jane Granger, the brains of the 'Golden Trio' was born.

Not far away from the secluded brunette ex-vampire, sat a spoiled blonde child with his Italian best friend. Both were eagerly conversing about the future ahead of them at the best school for wizardry, Hogwarts. The two boys were born to be in the Slytherin sect of the school, all that Pureblood breeding would not be wasted on this year's newer crop.

"How many mudbloods do you think are going to be this year?" a horrible Astoria Greengrass asked the group of children in the cabin.

Some of them internally cringed at the word due the derogatory word, but others smirked. The ones that did cringe were the ones who would have to put on this air for the sake of the family name. They would play with the lies in order to save their skins. But few would eventually fall into their own lies in the future.

"I certainly hope there isn't too many." Draco Malfoy replied with a snicker and nudged Blaise with his elbow. He would do just about anything to please his father. The rounds of evil taunting and joking continued well into the hour. Many of them started to drift as the train ride continued onward, no one knew exactly when it would end.

Blaise felt something odd in the air, a stirring perhaps. Most of the inhabitants of his cabin were starting to fall to sleep, but not him. He would use this time to his own self-satisfaction and think to himself without the vulgar blond Greengrass prattling off about something her Daddy did. Suddenly he looked up towards the compartment door, as he did he saw a figure walk right by the door.

Long curly chocolate curls, a somewhat pale complexion, a thin figure, it was a girl. A very enchanting one at that, also.

The next instant the figure dressed in black with the luscious curls and the beginnings of curves disappeared. This was much faster than deemed humanly possible, no mere witch or wizard could actually walk at this speed. This girl would have been walking at least 25 metres a minute. But how?

Struggling to get up and stretch his legs Blaise lifted Draco's heavy thick skull off of his shoulder, only for it to fall into his lap suddenly. A veil of embarrassment flooded his face, why was Draco's head in his lap and why was he snuggling closer to him? Looking up from his best mate, Blaise searched for any watching eyes. Who knows what he would have done if someone was watching him? Though it was funny to see Greengrass snuggle up to Crabbe so tightly, it was quite obvious that Greengrass adored Draco exclusively.

Finally lifting Draco's heavy torso off his lap Blaise got up from his chair, was his butt sore or what? Stretching his tender limbs and sore body parts he was just about to place Draco down. No one noticed the brief exchange that had happened, unknown to most of them in the room Blaise had caressed Draco's face as a lover would. That is all except for one spoiled Malfoy…

Then there was a knock on the door. The very noise startled him but what behind the door brought him to his knees.

A tender caress had waked him up from his dreams. Behind his eyes Draco saw the addictive body of some unknown female but just as she was about to caress him, he felt it in the real world. Then he realized the sound of the Italian's deep breathing. Draco was shocked. What was Blaise doing and why did it feel so bloody good? Who would have known?

Then a sudden knock on the door brought them both out of this reverie, also making them jump at least a foot in the air. Draco felt his head suddenly falling towards the cushions of the now empty spot of the chair. With a loud 'thud' his nose made contact with the hard part of the chair, where the previous occupant's butt last sat.

When was the last time the compartment was cleaned? Or at least the chair?

"Sorry mate." Blaise stated as he went to answer the door. The only answer he got in return was the muffled noise of an annoyed Malfoy in pain.

Sitting up again Draco shook his head and tried to wring the drowsiness from him. Then he looked up and into the eyes of _her_. The very woman of his dreams, it looked just like her or at least the younger version of her. He just had to have her.

"And who may you be, _cara_?" Blaise asked looking in the deep brown eyes of the gorgeous girl in front of him.

This just had to be the girl from earlier. He would have recognized those brown locks anywhere.

Obviously a little offended the girl brush off his endearment and with a bold spirit ignored his intentions. "Excuse but have you seen a toad around her, a boy named Neville lost his?" She asked ignoring his first question.

The very sound of her voice made the two boys think of angels. Even the other students had started to awaken at the musical voice. Then the girl looked down at Draco, her eyes seemed to penetrate his own steely grayish blue. Draco's breathing for a moment constricted.

"Toad?" a disoriented Astoria asked, obviously the blond hated anything to do with ugly things and dirt. She looked at the body she was currently snuggling against and shoved a tired Crabbe right into the wall.

That just had to hurt, but the poor buffoon still slept on.

The brunette at the door's eyes had slit with just one look at Greengrass, obviously she had a great judge in character.

"That would be a no, _bella_." Blaise answered the girl; he also seemed to lose his voice for a minute. Just one girl could make him so conscious of himself that was impossible. Blaise was known for being so talkative, but one beautiful girl had rendered him speechless.

Her soft eyes once again met Blaise's deep violet ones and Blaise could feel embarrassment rise up in his cheeks. He could also feel Draco staring at the back of his neck; he too apparently noticed his sudden odd behavior.

"Thank you anyways, but might I suggest that you guys should change. We should be expected to arrive any moment." The girl smiled as she said that to them with an air of grace. In another instant she was off to her own compartment.

All the two young men could do was stare at the lovely retreating figure as she left. This year would hold more surprises than the two would ever imagine.

The young girl in question felt very manipulative and smiled to herself again. _'Hook, line and sinker.'_ As she continued on her way, she felt the thoughts of the many people already affected by her powers.

Hogwarts would be a breeze.

But right now she craved for something O positive, more than anything. Now who could she choose?

The new Hermione Jane Granger continued on her way, little did she know her life would change forever in the next few minutes. For in the next few minutes she would later meet the other part of the 'Golden Trio', later they would be the best of friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione<strong>_

You know the old saying: 'If you love something, set it free'? What I didn't expect was it to return and comeback. Just to bite me in the arse again.

Yeah, I did love Draco. I loved him enough to let go that is.

Would I ever forgive him for what he did to me? No, but time would only tell.

But why I chose to make Malfoy my human familiar last minute, I do not know the hell why. It didn't help that I couldn't find his body in the morning either.

All I remember was taking his blood, but I didn't remember giving him any of mine in return. But that was what I deserved for mixing blood and sex together.

Then the next morning I awoken to an angst-y ghost trying to make love with me, and was barely succeeding in the process. For all his past skills Draco was losing it in more than one way…

So all in all I accidently and purposely killed Draco Malfoy, he did deserve it though. Remember kiddies, NEVER mess with Hermione Granger, NEVER.

Now what was I going to do with wolf-boy here. Yep I was talking about Blaise Zabini, wolf-man extraordinaire. Ghosts, I could handle but mate-hungry werewolves I could not.

Especially one that was extremely horny at this moment. I could practically see and sense the werewolf holding onto sanity to keep itself from launching itself at me and humping me for an eternity. This was something that I truly hoped would not happen.

"What?" Draco asked looking up at me like I had a pimple or something, but just to let you know vampires NEVER got blemishes or wrinkles of any sort ever.

Gosh was he a git or what?

"You Ferret." I replied I had always loved calling him that name. It was such fun just to see him all riled up; if ghosts could turn red I bet they would.

"Shut up Mudblood!" he retorted. Like I hadn't heard that comeback before. Prat.

"Good one, now shut up!" the first part I said with sarcasm but the latter was all seriousness. Did he really want us to meet a full-fledged werewolf at one in the morning?

The next instant I was suddenly thrown onto the ground, Malfoy distracted me. The bastard!

He wanted me to get attacked didn't he? But then again he still was my familiar.

I was too caught up in the idea of making Malfoy pay for his actions that I had to remember that I was pinned to the ground by a lusty werewolf. Then I felt it, before I could even react, pins and needles bit down into my neck.

The werewolf was in the process of mating and bonding right here in the middle of the blood Forbidden Forest! Where was my blood familiar? That damn ghost had to be here around me somewhere!

My life was pretty bad I was on the verge of being mated to a wolf with a ghost a my human familiar. Great. Bloody great! Just F my life!

Unfortunately the werewolf must have heard my thought and decided on actually performing that activity. F my life! C'mon this couldn't have gotten any worse!

Then of course it did.

Life was certainly interesting. What I would have given for a pint of fresh O Positive right about now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaise<strong>_

_Draven (Blaise's Inner-wolf)_

I wanted her. I NEEDED her.

The thought of her living essence brought air to my chest and brought the inner-wolf forward into frenzy.

He smelled his true mate. Our only true mate.

But what was this? Someone else's scent was upon her!

She was MINE and MINE ALONE. How dare someone mark her!

But this scent too was also so achingly familiar, I remember it from before. My blood-brother and best mate the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

Though I had no idea of what he was doing with MY mate.

Those decadent deep chocolate brown curls fell down in a cascading waterfall past her lovely little waist. Eyes so dark glowed due to the tinge of red around the pupils. Her once tanned skin seemed to lose a touch of its color.

Oh how he craved her. This woman was the one would bear his litter. She would be his fetching little mate.

That's when he realized she was a vampire. One of his mortal enemies (though vampires are really immortal, that was beside the point).

Not unless he claimed her first.

He would be the one letting the blood flow tonight.

Then he jumped forward toward the enchanting vampiress, catching her unguarded. This was much more useful, this way he would mark her as his own.

I lowered my bright canines and bit into her delicate tender flesh. Her blood flowed into my mouth, the warmth and flavor brought a sense of ecstasy over my body. She now belonged to me. But the vampiress did not fight me; her claws were not even brought out fully.

What was going on with her?

It was like she wanted my human and I to claim her as our own. But she still had the stench from earlier this one was most definitely Veela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco<strong>_

_The day after his death…_

The last thing he remembered was the sex. Well, he was the Slytherin Sex God. It was the BEST sex he had in his entire life. Not knowing his life was cut short by one little accident.

Hermione's fangs were nipping and teasing his hard erection. Fangs?

Oh yes, she was a vampire.

That was when he decided to play with her. Forcefully he pulled her back up towards him now. He had grasped at her aroused nipples then placed his tongue upon them. Suddenly sucking them fiercely he caused her to moan loudly.

His now invisible fingers caressed her lithe body, feeling every familiar curve, indent, freckle and scar. Even as a vampire many of the magical scars remained after her re-transformation.

Soft velvet like skin touched his now dead fingertips. It had seemed that even through death Draco belonged to her.

* * *

><p>So what do you think of Draven as a name for Blaise's werewolf, sounds mighty familar to Draco? Tell me what you think, please!<p>

No reviews no sooner update. Thanks for reading!

I do not own Harry Potter... all rights belong to the offical owners.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so here goes. 1. I lost power due to tropical storm Irene, in America. Though not for long, I was luckier than many people. 2. School started, evil honors classes give me like no time to do anything anymore. 3. Inspiration level is down low but I will continue my stories. :(

P.S. : Dearest **EsemmeTresemme** 1.) Thank you ever so much for reviewing. 2.) I have recently started re-reading the Harry Potter series again (I haven't touched the first four books since second grade) so things don't add up as much, but Crookshanks has a little secret off his own, did you catch the word enchanted by chance?

But the story shall continue! Please enjoy! ^^

Now who is this different Hermione? Hmmm?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The Secret Behind The Truth**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione, Seven Years Old (HumanMuggle years)**_

"But Mama! _S'il vous plait_! I don't want to go!" a seven year old Hermione Granger or so known as of today begged the woman next to her. The woman's pale complexion only complimented her dark ebony curls that surrounded her face.

"But dear-ling you must! Your father, brothers and I only wish for your safety. We don't want to see you get hurt. Would you like me to get your father here?" The woman said worried, they had to hurry otherwise all the planning since last week would be for naught. Then the mother bent down lower to caress her only daughter born into a family of boys.

"Nicolae, please tell her I don't have to leave! I just can't leave you, Mama, Papa, Edvard, Julius, Ian, Christopher, and Hunter!" the distraught brunette child clasped her older brother's hands as he stepped out of the shadows to join his mother and his younger little sister.

"It's true, _mon cher_. It is much safer if you leave now, besides the Grangers' are lovely people. They will take great care for you in our stead. Everything will be fine,_ ma petit_." Her older brother said tightening his grip on her smaller more delicate hand.

The young girl only burst into tears; if she did leave now then she wouldn't see her family for years. Maybe decades or even centuries.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It will be okay, we shall meet again. You won't always be lonely." Nicolae gathered his younger sister in his twelve year old arms and cuddle her against his stone cold body. Holding her affectionately his showered his sister in many butterfly-like kisses all over her face.

Stopping for a brief second the girl scowled at her elder brother. He was reading her mind yet again. Nicolae gave her a smirk and held her closer to his dead but still beating heart. Finally appeasing the girl he set her down next to his lady mother but continued to hold her hand.

This was going to be hard, on all of them. But weren't goodbyes always this hard?

"Don't forget to write; remember to listen to the Grangers, love." The mother spoke with sadness in her heart to her daughter for the last time. In truth they would eventually see each other in a decade, but time would go by slowly for her daughter.

"I promise, Mama." The girl managed to conjure up a weak smile, her eyes still glistening a silvery-red brown color.

"Promise to wait for me _mon cher_, remember that we love you, I most of all." Nicolae spoke with a smile; he couldn't part with a sad face. He knew his younger sister the best, though they were born centuries apart. (Literally) Giving her older brother one last warm embrace (even though vampire bodies feel ice cold at times), heartbroken vampires were always the most weakest or the most dangerous…With that the two older vampires abruptly disappeared into the dark night.

The vampiric girl stood up straight and looked forward. This place would be her home for the next few years until she was able to attend Hogwarts. For now she would have to live as a human, a muggle. But it would only be for a little while.

Hermione Jane Granger was welcomed to this world for the first time, but it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forbidden Forest, Present Time<strong>_

The wolf howled once more, this for sure was the mate he was hoping for. The ghost would not stand in his path; they were pretty much useful for nothing.

"Let go of me, you mangy mutt!" The young woman screeched taking in what just happened moments ago. This was definitely not a comforting position for her to be in, with her back on the cold unforgiving ground.

The wolf gave her a look and let out a bark that sounded more like a laugh. He obviously thought the current situation quite hilarious. He would pay for that though.

"It's karma, Granger, pure karma. You get what you deserve." The silhouette of a ghost stepped through the trees. Taking the form of none other than Draco Malfoy, he looked onto the scene before him with that trademark smirk.

"Just like you deserve to be castrated, Malfoy. Did you know that it's still possible to perform it on a ghost? I think I happen to know just the right spell…" The brunette young woman forgot about the werewolf atop of her for a moment and turned her fury onto the ghost. Her remark shut the ghost up for a moment, but if one looked at him closely the once white-silvery color seemed to be tinged red.

The wolf seemed to be confused for a moment, why was another man with _his_ mate? Turning defensive he growled at the ghost, not knowing who this other person really was. (How dare another man lay even a finger on _HIS_ girl? He growled again.

Meanwhile the vampiress laughed at his actions. Turning his head he looked down upon her once again. A smirk-ish smile on her delectable lips.

She thought this was amusing? Why was she laughing at him?

_What's so funny? _He thought this was not time for her humor. He was just simply protecting his mate. The thing was that he knew she could read his thoughts, she was a vampire.

"Nothing, I just thought that it was amusing that my 'mate' was protecting me from my 'ghostly' familiar. There's nothing to worry about Draven or should I say Blaise?" the vampiress spoke aloud and caress the muzzle of the werewolf. She was always fond of creatures and animals alike.

Especially the ones that weren't supposed to even exist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco<strong>_

What the F? Blaise Zabini, my best mate was a werewolf? How could he not tell me about it? When did this occur?

Yeah we hadn't had a talk with each other for weeks due to the aftermath of the war. Not counting the other night in which I got crazy ass drunk. But still we had told each other everything. Well almost everything, I hadn't exactly gotten around about telling him about Granger. I had a reputation to uphold. They didn't call me 'Sex God' for nothing.

Back to where we were for a moment. Granger or whoever she really was, was yelling at me but it all sounded like 'nag, nag, nag'. All I could focus on was her beauty; she seemed to look even prettier when she was angry. Didn't they always? Who doesn't like an angry pissed off chick? (Besides the obvious.) It just meant angry sex later on…

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere came this sleek midnight black wolf, it was freaking huge too. Almost like those wolves in the muggle thing called 'movies'. Hermione brought me to a couple of them a while back, about some vampire that was sparkly. (It must have been her true self showing.) But back to the wolf, it was a gigantic beast and had these weird violet color eyes for a monster.

Right then I realized that something about it was oddly familiar.

For a vampiress it was surprising that granger wasn't fighting back. Normally this girl was a fighter through and through, a stubborn spitfire, but not right now. I still could feel the bruises from her insults and that one 'expected' punch from our third year together. (Though it may have been an act, it sure didn't feel like one.)

I blended into the shadows as I continued my way into the forest. Feeling the strong tug of my connection to my 'mistress' as Hermione called it. (It was one of the very few things that I could still feel…) Blood familiars were always connected in one way or another to their master/mistress.

It didn't help that I could sense her emotions very easily. She didn't even feel like resisting, it was like she was giving up. Almost as if she wanted to die (even though she is immortal being a vampire and all).

Okay don't get me wrong, I still loved Hermione very much. (See, I even used her first name this time.) It was just the fact that she was going to die in that war. The thought that she would be gone from me, forever, Yet in the end I was prepared to give it up.

But boy was I wrong. Karma is indeed a pain in the ass.

I watched as the wolf snapped at her neck, part of me wanted the wolf to win but another part of my consciousness held concern for her. Then it drew her blood. Even I could sense her vampiric blood flowing into the wolf's mouth as he drank from her and as he pumped his venom into her system.

The bloody wolf was mating with her. But this was no mere wolf; this without a doubt was a werewolf just like our ex-professor, Remus Lupin. Yep, the dead one.

Granger, no, Hermione let out a strangled cry.

"Let go of me, you mangy mutt!" she screeched and started to thump the beast's chest.

I watched as the werewolf gave her a look. If wolves could smile, this one definitely could. It even gave out a huff that almost sounded like a laugh. Though this situation it was in some way kind of funny.

I just had to say something about this.

"It's karma, Granger, pure karma. You get what you deserve." I pointed out, stepping out from the shadows of the night. As an added bonus I threw in one of my famous special Malfoy smirks. (Which no women has yet to resist. That is except for one…) The werewolf didn't even take note of my presence nearby.

I could sense Hermione's anger brewing. Three…two…one…

"Just like you deserve to be castrated, Malfoy. Did you know that it's still possible to perform it on a ghost? I think I happen to know just the right spell…" She urged on, apparently we were still on the last name basis, that know-it-all prat.

OUCH.

Did she give a shit for the last seven years we spent together? Apparently not, I guess that I really was in deep pig shit now.

The atmosphere around us seemed to be so calm for a moment earlier. That I almost forgot about the werewolf. Almost. But not really.

I was going to approach her; she would need more blood after this. Not that I would be able to actually giver her any. But I had a job to do, being her blood 'slave' and all.

A growl made me pause in my tracks, I was still a ghost so I floated really but you get what I mean. The freaking wolf growled at me, a ghost. He even gave me a defensive stance. If only looks could kill. I would have been dead thrice.

Once again the wolf growled. Loudly.

What was his problem anyway?

Hermione only looked up at the wolf and smiled. I could feel the humor emanating off of her. She got something that the rest of us did not completely understand yet.

For a second I swear that I saw her give off her own version of the famous Malfoy smirk. What was so amusing to her?

Apparently the wolf also realized this too. He gave her one of those looks; this definitely was no mere wolf. It just reeked of werewolf here. Then the werewolf nudged at her chest, the once ample chest that at one point belonged to me…

"Nothing," she mused, "I just thought that it was amusing that my 'mate' was protecting me from my 'ghostly' familiar. There's nothing to worry about Draven or should I say Blaise?" She gave another one of those smiles.

Forever the Gryffindor she was, always getting to the point.

Thus leading me to the recent conclusion of where we were in time right now.

Holy shit, what a mess we were in now.

Why? How? When? This made no freaking sense. How did my best mate become such a ghastly creature was beyond my recognition?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts Entry Hall, First Year (Before the Sorting Hat)<strong>_

Two pairs of sinister eyes took in the grand beauty of the castle that would be called their home for the next few years. It was simply amazing. Every first year stood in awe of the magical overall beauty of the Hogwarts.

"What do you think Blaise?" a young Draco Malfoy asked his Italian counterpart, only heir of the house of Malfoy and of exquisite Pureblood breeding.

"Well I think it could use a few touches here and there…" the Italian boy admitted, though the place was stunning it still looked like it could have used a little dusting and scrubbing to get some of the spots of mold completely gone.

"Or a lot." The Malfoy stated back with the signature smirk. It was true. Nothing could be up to Pureblood standings or at least for their families.

"Oh shut up, this place is perfect. There is absolutely no way to change perfection." A beautiful but annoying voice said in a hiss behind them both out of nowhere causing both boys to jump at least a foot. There was a giggle after that, whoever had just talked to them was laughing at their reactions to her voice.

Nudging Draco with his elbow Blaise turned around. There before them both was the goddess of beauty from earlier. Her long curls cascaded in a water fall all around her small heart-shaped face; those humongous brown eyes looked royally pissed.

The hearts of both boys were now suddenly beating ferociously; Draco swore he could tell that Blaise forgot how to speak English for a moment.

She stood there staring at the two them for what seemed like hours, they had brains didn't they. Why didn't they answer? Boys were stupid.

"Idiots." The girl murmured still pissed at them, before either boy could defend their huge egos she disappeared into the crowd. With that kind of attitude she just had to be a Slytherin.

They would have to catch her later.

"Is that Harry Potter?" "That's the Boy-who-Lived?" "I can't believe that it's actually Harry Potter!" Voices murmured throughout the first years, each of then spoke the gossip that Harry Potter really existed.

This was it, Draco thought, he would do it or else. Turning to face the person next to him he decided to make the proper introductions. Only to realize that his best mate had somehow disappeared on him, what the hell?

Sighing deeply Draco grabbed the two buffoons nearby, he would need a little reinforcement for this one.

* * *

><p>I lost an alerter. :( That makes me sad. Help me! Give me a review or an idea at least something please!<p>

Thansk for reading.

All rights belong to the orignal author.


End file.
